ooReWinD
by ooPACHAoo
Summary: porque aveces lo que parece ser el fin no lo es,este fic, secuela del tragico final...,para mirar con la cabeza invertida jajajajajjja


** -ReWinD -**

Un hermoso día soleado decía "hola!!" invitando a las personas a sonreír con el, temperatura perfecta y un azul que permitía apreciar mejor la naturaleza que adornaba el lugar, - ha!! Pero que hermoso día!- dijo una chica llamada Kagome estirando su cuerpo.. , - pero que sueño mas extraño.., juraría que estaba en la época antigua.. hum, que hora es.. las 9!!!.. que día es!!! Hay dios!!! Mejor corro!!!.

Mamá!!!!!!! (corriendo escaleras abajo) que día es!!!

Hija!! Hasta que despiertas!!, Intentamos de mil formas hacerlo pero parece que estabas muy cansada.. Estas durmiendo bien en la otra época?

No se, estoy un poco confundida, creo que no despierto del todo aun, mamá cuando llegue?

Pues llegaste ayer, Kagome te sientes bien??, te preparare el baño y un buen desayuno para que despiertes bien, el abuelo ya llamo a la escuela para avisar que no ibas

Que día es mamá?

Jueves, porque?

Jueves.. rayos estoy muy confundida.. mamá! No te preocupes por el baño.. necesito volver a la época antigua ahora.. prometo regresar pronto si? Adiós..

Al llegar al pozo se encontró una pequeña sorpresa.. no podía cruzar

Pero.. que es esto. Que pasa! Porque no puedo pasar!!

De pronto todo se revolvió y Kagome despertó en su cama sobresaltada..

- pero que fue eso...- miro por la ventana.. era temprano, miro la hora.. 6:30.. – me levantaré.. . buenos días!!-

Abuelo: hola Kagome, como amaneciste

Kagome: no lo se.. oigan, cuando llegue?

Sota: llegar? De que hablas hermana?

Kagome: pues de la época antigua!!!, Inuyasha? 

Mamá: por que no te sientas te serviré tu desayuno.. parece que sigues medio dormida

Kagome: porque lo dices?.. espero haber despertado esta vez , que pesadilla mas terrible , Sota puedes pellizcarme onegai?

Sota: claro!! jujujj

Kagome: AU!!!! NO TENIA PORQUE SER TAN FUERTE!!!!!!!

Sota: tu me lo pediste! No tienes derecho a queja hermanita jajajajaj!

Kagome: entonces no entiendo que esta mal.. dime Sota, cuando te hable de Inuyasha por ultima vez?

Sota: pues ayer?

Kagome: ..jaja, bien, bueno creo que me voy, necesito hablar con el..

Mamá: entonces llévate un sándwich para el camino

Kagome. Bien.. ya me voy, adiós..

... ahora solo tengo que ir al pozo ..rayos.. todo esto ha sido muy raro.., bien ahí voy..(saltando dentro del pozo), nada.. no puedo cruzar igual que en el sueño.., que estará pasando aquí.. ni siquiera se bien que es lo ultimo que recuerdo.. que horror!!!! me queda solo ir a la escuela..

En el camino Kagome se fue pensando.. tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos.. era un rompecabezas sin solución.. faltaban piezas?

pero que dilema.. para colmos no puedo cruzar el pozo!! Que rayos estará pasando...

E!! Kagome!!- Frente a sus ojos la ultima persona que esperaría haberse topado corrió hacia ella, la abrazo de la cintura y le beso ligeramente los labios.- buenos días amor como dormiste?-

Inuyasha!!??!! O.o?

Que pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un muerto! Te pusiste pálida!!, te sientes mal? Veamos.. nop!, no tienes fiebre.. te duele el estomago?

- Yo, yo, yo! Que haces aquí!!!??!! Porque tienes esa apariencia? Dime , estoy soñando?!

Kagome, me estas asustando..

Yuka: E Kagome!! que hay, hola Inuyasha llegamos todos temprano jaja eso esta bueno

Eri: que tal jaja, en realidad, que ustedes lleguen a esta hora es como para esperar un cataclismo, oye Kagome, que pasa? Te vez mal.. tienes muy mala cara

Kagome: no, no es nada tranquilas, fue algo que comí

Inuyasha: ja!! Yo tenia razón

Kagome: Inuyasha podemos hablar un momento ?

Yuka: bien nosotras vamos a entrar los dejamos tortolitos jajaja ,

Kagome: oye Inuyasha, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Inuyasha: que quieres decir?

Kagome. Pues eso, que hiciste anoche? Ayer? Dónde estabas en la mañana?

Inuyasha: pues... déjame ver.. Ayer... hay para que preguntas tonterías! No lo se, me imagino que desayune, y me vine a la escuela

Kagome: osea que no lo recuerdas. Dime Inuyasha, donde vives? Como se llaman tus padres? Tienes hermanos?

Inuyasha: que te pasa!! Parece un interrogatorio!!! Pues vivo.. en.. (Inuyasha comenzó a temblar, su cara mostraba claramente la confusión que habían generado las simples preguntas de Kagome) bueno mi hermano se llama Sesshomaru y mis padres murieron, para que preguntas cosas que ya sabes.. 

Kagome: y donde vives?

Inuyasha: porque preguntas?

Kagome: Inuyasha, la época antigua? Sango, Miroku; shippo, Kirara, la anciana Kaede... Kikyo...

Inuyasha: como.. ,Kagome.. de donde sacaste eso?.. yo.., creí que había sido un sueño..

Kagome: esta mañana desperté en mi cama, sin saber como había llegado ahí, no se bien que es lo ultimo que recuerdo, no pude cruzar el pozo y luego me encuentro contigo! Además.. me llamaste amor ´ ,´

Inuyasha: pues, eres mi novia no?

Kagome: a si? desde cuando?

Inuyasha: no lo se, las mujeres tienen que recordar esas cosas

Kagome: hay..-.-¡ Inuyasha, date cuenta de que algo raro esta pasando, que paso con tus orejas?, es de día y faltan semanas para la luna nueva!?

Inuyasha: no puedo creer que tuvieras el mismo sueño que yo! Wuaw, , bueno ya olvídate de eso , no me gusta verte preocupada

Kagome: Inuyasha.. no entiendes, me estas diciendo que no recuerdas nada!, algo parece habernos puesto aquí!, Inuyasha, hasta donde recuerdo queríamos eliminar a Naraku para obtener la perla de shikon, vengar a los amigos de Sango ,y liberar a Miroku de su maldición!!! No puedes decir que no lo recuerdas!!!, además.. por mas que me gustaría tu y yo no somos novios! Tu aun no te decides ¬¬

Inuyasha: ahora lo estoy haciendo!! Que no ves!!! (abrazándola) ... hay Kagome... , mira a tu alrededor, todo es tan tranquilo, aquí podemos ser felices, ahora soy un humano como cualquier otro!

Kagome: osea que si sabes de lo que hablo! (separándose para velo de frente) pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo, no comprendo, al menos yo tengo un borrón en mi memoria que me preocupa

Inuyasha: Kagome! Porque no aprovechamos simplemente esto!! Sin preguntas!!?.. esta mañana me encontré caminando sin entender como había llegado ahí.. completamente perdido y confundido, cuando llego tu amigo Hojo , no se como yo llevaba el uniforme de tu escuela y había perdido mis poderes sobrenaturales , pero me encontré hablando con él, me preguntó por ti, según el mi novia, mientras hablábamos me confundía cada vez más, pense que estaba dormido y luego de meditarlo unos minutos pense que no era tan malo!, Kagome, yo te amo!, aquí podríamos estar juntos sin problemas!!

Kagome: siempre espere oírte decir eso .. pero esto no puede ser real.. , esto es evadir la realidad! Nuestra tal vez irreal realidad.. y que pasó con Kikyo , que ya no la quieres? ¬¬ ( Inuyasha solo miro hacia el lado) lo ves, porque no respondes..

Inuyasha: que tal si solo mientras estamos aquí.. tratamos de divertirnos y relajarnos como cualquiera.., no tengo idea de que hacemos aquí.. pero disfrutémoslo? Si?

Kagome: ah.. supongo que no hay mas opción y bien, que vas a hacer ahora que eres mi novio? Jajaaja

Inuyasha: pues quererte como te mereces.. como debió ser siempre, (rojo)creo que no sabemos si esto es real.. podría ser un sueño.. así que lo aprovechare al máximo, eso si tu quieres

Kagome: yoo.. ; jaja me cuesta creer que me estés diciendo esto

Inuyasha: hay!! Lo digo muy enserio! No te burlees!!.. que.. no quieres ser mi novia?...¬¬

Kagome: (esto me preocupa mucho.. peroo..) jajja por supuesto que quiero jajjaa

Inuyasha: perfecto ... y ahora que hacemos.. no conozco nada aquí.. excepto tu casa.. por aquí todo es muy extraño

Kagome: jajajajja!!, bueno como esto parece ser un sueño y como las clases ya empezaron vamos a pasear!! Jajaa, que prefieres ir al parque de diversiones, al cine, a caminar jaja al centro comercial, a comer algo..

Inuyasha: hay ya me maree, donde tu quieras pero lo de comer es seguro.. el estomago me ruge

Kagome: perfecto entonces vamos al centro comercial primero, ahí puedes comer algo y aprovechamos de cambiarnos, porque así no nos dejaran entrar a ningún lado.. veremos si encuentro alguna camisa extremadamente barata para que te cambies.. yo por suerte ando con un vestido que iba a usar para una exposición

Inuyasha: lo que sea pero vamos, espera! ( Kagome comenzaba a caminar cuando Inu la tomo del brazo y la abrazo pegándola a el) (Kagome mirándolo roja) te amo...

Kagome: Inuyasha.. (en eso Inuyasha se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios jugueteando con su piel para luego besarla suavemente al inicio y mas intensamente luego)

Inuyasha: nunca te dejare, lo juro.

Kagome: yo tampoco

Inuyasha: ahora vamos a comer

En el centro comercial...

Kagome: esa camisa esta perfecta!! Jaja y costo menos que tu helado, estas liquidaciones son geniales, oye Inuyasha, espérame aquí, voy a cambiarme si ?

Inuyasha: bien pero no te tardes..¬¬

En el baño...

Kagome: pero que.. .hay Kagome tranquila.. .pero que ruido mas extraño.. (un ruido extrañisimo se sentía desde el interior de uno de los baños, no era que a Kagome se le contagiara la mente de alcantarilla de Miroku pero esos ruidos eran como para pensar raro, eran como suaves murmullos y algunos exaltados gemidos, sin mencionar el irregular ritmo de la respiración.. aparte parecía que había mas de una persona en el interior.. si era así entendía porque misteriosamente no había gente en los baños, Kagome camino sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta desde la que venían los ruidos, miro el piso y en efecto habían dos personas) /que vergüenza!!! , como pueden estar haciendo esas cosas en los baños públicos!!!, que hago!.../ ejem.. (Kagome camino firmemente y abrió la puerta que estaba junto a esa cerrándola bruscamente para hacerles saber que no estaban solos) mientras se escuchaba desopacito..

Voz: deten.. ¡ha! Por favor.. hay alguien aquí! Por favor, ¡ho! No puedo controlarme! Ha!

Kagome: (molesta y sumamente avergonzada) .. ya se.. (se puso un pañuelo en la cara para que no la vieran en caso de que fuera gente peligrosa) YA BASTA! ESTOS SON BAÑOS PUBLICOS!! VALLAN A UN MOTEL!

(las personas que estaban ahí quedaron paralizadas de miedo cuando Kagome que estaba parada sobre el retrete del baño del lado se resbaló haciendo que su pañuelo volara un poco dejando al descubierto su cara) HA!!!! º.O!!! PORDIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voz: señorita Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voz: ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!! (cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza)

Kagome: MONJE MIROKU!!!!!!!! (a morir de roja) YO NO VI NADA!!TRANQUILOS!! YO... VOY ASALIR!! SI!.. NOS VEMOS!!! Y TRANQUILOS!

/que vergüenza!!!!!! pobre Sango!! Ahora por mi culpa se va a sentir muy mal!!.. pero, como llegaron aquí!!../

Inuyasha: EEE Kagomeee!!! Por aquí!!! Y tu porque traes esa cara!? Estas roja! Te sientes mal?

Kagome: pues.. es que... yoo...

Miroku: EEE!!!! (agitado por correr hasta ahí y por toda la emoción) Inuyasha!, tu también aquí!?.. señorita Kagome.. por favor discúlpenos.. no sabíamos creímos que no molestábamos a nadie!, además nadie entraba así que nos sentimos tranquilos, por favor.. acepte mis disculpas.. por favor.. y.. por favor hable con Sango.. ahora me odia y dice que desearía que el agujero de mi mano la absolviera-.-

Kagome: yo hablare con ella porque se que usted tiene que haber empezado con la idea de ir a los baños ¬¬ ahora no quiero que me recuerde nunca mas el incidente, pueden hacer lo que quieran, solo.. olvidemos el asunto si? Como si jamas hubiera pasado

Miroku: gracias gracias señorita Kagome.. es un ángel no tiene igual.. ahora por favor.. consuele a Sango.. se lo suplico.. se quedo encerrada en los baños y no quiere abrir..

Kagome: ha.. voy a hablar con ella.. tranquilo usted quédese aquí con Inuyasha.. y no hagan nada malo!

Inuyasha: y que fue lo que paso!!??? Que le hiciste a Sango! ¬¬

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente en el baño...

Kagome: Sango? Puedo entrar

Sango: Kagome?..

Kagome: si soy yo y estoy sola el monje se quedo con Inuyasha

Sango: el también lo sabe!

Kagome: no tranquila Sango no te angusties tanto, es normal que dos personas que se quieren se lo demuestren, si te dio pena por mi tranquila, tu eres mi mejor amiga y respeto lo que haces, eres una chica muy buena , y con respecto al monje Miroku, no te enfades tanto con el, es cierto que el baño no es el mejor lugar para.. pues.. expresarse cariño jejeeje...ejem, pero ya paso y te quedara como un recuerdo gracioso

Sango: Kagome.. gracias, es que.. de repente aparecimos no se como aquí y llegue a pensar que todo era un sueño, este lugar es extrañicimo! Jamas imaginé algo así, tal vez cuando me hablabas de tu mundo, pero ni siquiera, de hecho aun creo que estoy soñando.. estoy tan confundida..(Sango abrió la puerta del baño y se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de su amiga) estoy asustada Kagome.. no comprendo.. si estoy dormida como es que todo parece tan real?, no recuerdo nada! Nada! No se como que hice antes de..(apartándose mas tranquila) demonios! llego a un lugar donde todo se ve vació! No hay emoción.. no hay nada.. solo.. nada...

Kagome: Sango.., tranquila amiga! Saldremos de esto! Te lo aseguro.

Yy eso fue lo que paso..

Inuyasha: hay Miroku!!! Eres un idiota!

Miroku: Inuyasha, hablando seriamente. Tienes idea de que este pasando.. trato de mantenerme calmo ante la situación, pero este entorno y tu apariencia me recuerdan a cada instante que algo anda mal..

Inuyasha: pues.. la verdad no tengo idea, no se me ocurre alguna explicación.. lo único que se es que este es el lugar donde vive Kagome.., yo se que ella también esta asustada.. pero todos tenemos que mantenernos tranquilos.. aaa y tu deja de aprovecharte de la confusión de Sango ¬¬

Miroku: (tic) eejejee

En ese momento mientras Miroku se reía nerviosamente una niña pálida de ojos inexpresivos se presentaba frente a los ojos de Inuyasha como una aparición las miradas de ambos se toparon por unos segundos desapareciendo la imagen tan repentinamente como apareció ..

Miroku: Inuyasha? Estas bien? Yujuu!

Inuyasha: e? Si si

Kagome: aquí estamos mucho mas tranquilas

Sango: si.. mucho mejor

Kagome: m? Inuyasha, todo esta bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, te sientes bien?

En eso una pequeña niña de unos 5 años se acercaba corriendo hacia Inuyasha con una tierna sonrisa y una cesta con flores, la niña tomo una flor y sorprendió a Inuyasha con esta sin dejar de sonreírle

Inuyasha: e!? Pa.. para mi? (la niña asintió sin quitar su sonrisa) muchas gracias pequeña

Sango: que tierna

La niña luego de entregarle la flor a Inuyasha se le quedo viendo tranquilamente, a Inuyasha se le hizo muy familiar esa mirada.. pero, tenia un dejo de melancolía.. tal vez un poco de miedo que no iban con su sonrisa, Kagome tenia una extraña sensación que se acentuaba más y más conforme corría el tiempo..

Sango: como te llamas niña

La niña la miró pasajeramente con la misma expresión, esa tierna sonrisa y esos ojos que escondían emociones fuertes para luego se lanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha y colgársele dejándolo un poco chequeado, el no estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos a las demostraciones de afecto espontaneas - Inuyasha, tu eres muy fuerte , por favor, no dejes que nos pase nada, me siento muy sola- todos estaban confundidos pero el que mas lo estaba era Inuyasha, por alguna razón las palabras de la niña le llegaron hasta el fondo la pequeña solo lo abrazo mas fuerte y paso su cara por su hombro para limpiar unas lagrimas solitarias que cayeron.. Inuyasha solo atino abrazarla mas fuerte para consolarla ..

Kagome: pequeña.. de quien quieres que te proteja Inuyasha? Tus padres donde están?

La niña solo soltó a Inuyasha y abrazo a Kagome luego le dio una flor a Sango y los miro a todos sonriente para luego despedirse con una reverencia y correr dejándolos a todos colgados

Sango: que fue eso ¿.?

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: tranquila.. todo va a estar bien.. Kagome, que tal si dejamos el paseo para otro día.. lo mejor será ir a tu casa y analizar lo que esta pasando..

Miroku: pero cambien esas caras chicos todo tiene que tener una explicación y su razón de ser, solo hay que mantenernos calmos y con la mente despejada

Kagome: tiene razón monje Miroku, bien! Vamos a mi casa ahí estaremos mucho mas tranquilos

Ya en la casa..

Mamáa!!! Ya llegue!!!

Hija! Llegaste temprano, paso algo ?,aa veo que vienes con amigos , hola Inuyasha , se quedan a almorzar?

Claro mamá, a! Ellos son Sango y Miroku

por favor siéntanse en su casa , con permiso

Sango: tu mama es muy gentil Kagome

Kagome: si es lo máximo, bueno, síganme...

Voz: Inuyasha..

Kagome: Inuyasha estas bien? Me tienes preocupada..

Inuyasha: Kagome..

Sango: wuaw! Realmente tu mundo es muy extraño!, pero tu cama es realmente cómoda!

Kagome: e si jejee, bueno voy a traer un poco de te

Inuyasha: no te preocupes.. voy yo, Miroku, puedes acompañarme?

Miroku: claro amigo

Una vez que los chicos salieron..

Kagome: algo le pasa a Inuyasha.. y no quiere decirme..

Inuyasha: escúchame Miroku.. aquí hay algo mas allá de Naraku.. no se si podrá ser obra de algún ser sobre natural.. esta mañana mientras hablábamos se me apareció una niña, fueron segundos, pero estoy seguro de que la vi.. y luego esta niña.. estoy seguro de que algo tiene que ver aquí..

Miroku: al menos tenemos piezas nuevas para nuestro espantoso rompecabezas.. será que esta niña tiene algo que ver con que nosotros estemos aquí?, si mal no recuerdo te pidió ayuda..

Inuyasha: sálvanos.. a quienes! Aaa!!!! Demoniooss!!! Y aun no puedo recordar nada!!!

Miroku: al parecer estamos todos en las mismas.. tal vez esta chica nos traslado a otra dimensión para que la ayudáramos y por el movimiento en la línea de tiempo perdimos la memoria

Inuyasha: hay!! No se que quisiste decir pero algo hay que hacer! No se si decirle a Kagome.. no quiero preocuparla mas..

Miroku: yo creo que ahora tenemos que subir el te y hablar todo abiertamente, estamos todos en esto y escondernos información puede ser peligroso.

Aquí esta el te chicas!! bella Sango te molesta si me siento junto a ti?

Sango: haga lo que quiera

Miroku: vamos no seas así

Inuyasha: hay ya déjense de tonterías.. en este momento hay que enfocarse en lo que esta pasando, tenemos que tratar de recordar que fue lo ultimo que hicimos!

Sango: bueno.. yo no se bien.. pero tengo una sensación muy vívida, podría ser por el lugar desconocido o quien sabe.. pero algo me dice que no es así.. tengo una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, es como lo que sentí cuando mi aldea y mis amigos dejaron de existir.. cuando perdí a mi hermano..., es como si en mi corazón tuviera clavada una espina.. como si se hubiera repetido la experiencia..

Inuyasha: yo también tengo esa extraña sensación..

Miroku: entonces podríamos deducir visto que al parecer coincidimos en esa sensación de dolor que algo malo pasó, tal vez por causa de eso perdimos la memoria..

Kagome: ustedes.. no sintieron nada extraño en la niña pequeña que vimos en la mañana?

Miroku sentado con su pose de serio tomo un sorbo de te y con toda tranquilidad dijo - Inuyasha...-

Inu: esta mañana antes de que la pequeña se nos acercara se me apareció una niña muy parecida a la que nos dio las flores, fue como una visión, de la nada apareció y así mismo se esfumo..

Kagome: tal vez ella nos trajo aquí...

En ese momento una silueta se formo en medio de la nada – por favor pónganme atención ustedes no están aquí y es mejor que no sepan la verdad, ustedes tienen que volver a su realidad, es necesario, un ente extraño entró en su tiempo provocando un desastre, por esa causa parte de sus memorias se perdió, lo que vivieron no debió ser así, el futuro que existió esta cambiando por culpa del extraño, mi vida, la de otros y las suyas dependen de que la falla se corrija, las líneas fueron trazadas, tienen un orden que puede ser modificado solo dentro de la que estas permiten, lo que pasó no debió ser.. yo estoy agotando mis fuerzas para informarlos ya que pronto desapareceré si no logran cambiarlo.. para poder volver tienen que recuperar las memorias que les fueron robadas al... bueno.. nadie puede dárselas, solo si ustedes las recuperan ...

Inuyasha: de que hablas!! Sé mas clara!!!! Demonios!!

Kagome: se fue...

Sango: que fue lo que quiso decir!!

Miroku: esa esencia era muy similar a la de la niña...

Inuyasha: voy a salir un rato..

Kagome: Inuyasha! Espera!

Inuyasha estaba muy serio.. Kagome salió tras el cuando luego de salir de la habitación Inu chan se volteo y abrazó a Kagome, esa persona.. me recuerda a ti... , Kagome.. que sientes..

Kagome: tristeza.. siento como si tenerte tan cerca fuera solo un engaño..., como si esperara que en cualquier momento yo te dejara y tu no lo impidieras.. siento que tal vez no me quieres tanto como dices.. que en realidad quieres a Kikyo... siento...dolor..

Inuyasha: Kagome.. por favor no me digas eso..., por favor... cuando me vi caminando por las calles de tu mundo lo único que tenia adentro eras tu .. y un sentimiento espantoso de culpa...sentía la necesidad de verte y de abrasarte para siempre, de no soltarte mas, de dar mi vida por ti... tengo una angustia en el pecho que me punza cada vez que te abrazo, angustia de pensar que algo pueda pasar que te aleje de mi.. Kagome (abrazándola mas fuerte) siento que me equivoque y que no tengo perdón y no se como quitarme esta sensación... no quiero que sufras nunca.. Kagome Kagome.. me muero si no estas conmigo, no hay nada en el mundo más importante para mí que tu Kagome..

(ambos comenzaron a besarse, era un beso desde adentro, ambos entregando un latido tan inmenso como el universo, un beso que fundía sus cuerpos, que hacia arder sus almas.. cuando sin notarlo ya no se encontraban en la casa)

Voz: volvieron!!!!!!! Wuuu!! Jajajajjaa!! Volvieron!!!!! Jajaja!!

Inu-Kag: ¿.?¿???¿.?

Una pequeña los tenia abrazados por las piernas

Kagome: pero si es...

Inuyasha: la misma niña del centro comercial, y donde estamos?, oye niña! Suéltame!!!! Rayos!! (la niña se había quedado colgada de la pierna de Inuyasha) pero!!!!

Kagome: jjaa se ve que le agradas mucho jajajaa, dime pequeña podrías decirnos donde estamos?

Un niño de unos diez años apareció, se veía muy serio..

Niño: están en mi casa, me alegra que llegaran.. eso quiere decir que están comenzando a recordar, por favor pasen..

Inuyasha: hay!! Esta niña no quiere soltarme!!!

Kagome : jajaaa camina con ella, debe pesar menso que la roca de los monitos jajajaa

Inuyasha: que graciosa!!!!

Kagome. Como te llamas niño..

Niño: lo siento, pero no puedo decírselos

Kagome: hay algo en tu cara que se me hace muy muy familiar

Niño: ee!!! Este yo!!! Como creee!!! Jajajaajajja, imposible!! Jamas me ha visto!!!

Kagome: mmmm ¬¬ /esto es un poco sospechoso/..

Niño: vamos por favor no me mire con esa cara soy un niño bueno no ve º

Kagome: ese rostro...ya se!!!!! Te pareces mucho a

Niño: eee!!! enana!! Ven aquí!! , no sabes si es que Sango y Miroku aparecieron? Pregúntale a tu sabes quien

Niña: quiero quedarme con ellos!!

Niño: hay!!!! Ya te dije que fueras a ver!!! Ejem.. bueno

Inuyasha: esta niña casi mata me mata! Tiene mucha fuerza

Kagome: ella es tu hermana no es así?

Niño: esa mocosa? Ajaj no para nadaa

Niña: hermano "tu sabes quien" dice que están aquí, pero la veo cada vez peor.. se va a morir buaaaaaa tt nos vamos a morir todos!!! Buaaaaabuaaaa

Kagome: /que pasa aquí.../ tranquila pequeña, nosotros vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que nada malo pase si?

Niña: sií (sentándose sobre ella para quedarse ahí como un gatito)

Inuyasha: yo quiero saber que demonios pasa y que demonios fue lo que paso!! Que es lo que tenemos que recordar!!!!! Porque llegamos aquí!!!

Niño: bueno, pues la persona que los saco del lugar en el que estaban y los despertó antes de que... esteee.. los trajo aquí porque es menos agotador para ella mantenerlos si están cerca que si están a años de aquí en todo caso no hubiera podido si no se formara lo que armaría el futuro jajaa eso es bueno para nosotros

Niña: hermano!!! Que tonto eres!!

Niño: no te metas enana!!

Kagome: porque nos mienten? Ella si era tu hermana

Niña: ups...

Niña: tonta ¬¬

Chico: por favor pasen..

Sango: Kagome! Inuyasha!! Como llegamos aquí!!

Miroku: ese chico me recuerda a alguien

Niño: pueden dejar de decir eso!!!!!!! Todos pueden pareserse alguien no!!!!! Y tu! Porque estas aquí!? Tienes que ver a tu sabes quien!! Además tu estas igual de débil que ella!!

Chico: tengo fe en que todo va a salir bien... ahora déjame a mi.. escúchenme, nosotros solo podemos darles pistas para que recuerden, se nos permitió interferir aquí porque alguien mas intervino sin permiso causando el desastre, como podrán ver estoy desapareciendo.. por esa razón uso esta capucha.. además es mejor que no vean mi rostro..., ahora pónganme mucha atención, el día de la batalla final las sombras se comieron al sol dejando que la tierra se enfriara causando la muerte de todo lo que necesitaba de su calor para vivir, la sangre se corto secando los ríos y causándole dolor a la tierra, el color se esfumo dando paso a un cuadro sin colores ni olores, un cuadro sin bordes, sin palabras ni emociones, el cuadro que se formo luego de que el sol se fuera, el que solo se conoce una vez en la vida pero que jamas se recuerda, estas palabras contienen la respuesta que necesitan... se que esta difícil de descifrar.. pero solo tienen que sentir... y activar sus recuerdos, lo que es suyo se pierde como las palabras que dije pero siempre será suyo

Inuyasha: me voy a volver loco!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pelea!!!! Acabemos con estooo!! Quien esta detrás de toodooo!! Que vengaaa!!! Lo voy a hacer papilla!!! Malditoo!!!!!!

Chico: no voy a pelear con usted, pero fue culpa del ser al que todos odian.. es todo lo que podemos decirles.. ahora pueden hacer lo que gusten.. supongo que el destino dictará nuestro futuro esta vez.. así que solo nos queda tener fe y concentrar todas nuestras energías..

Niño: ¡!! estas cada vez mas transparente!! Y yo estoy comenzando a sentirme raro!!

Miroku: muy bien.. hay que analizar esto.. el ser al que todos odiamos es Naraku.. no es así?

Sango: exacto!! Osea que el es el causante de todo esto!

Inuyasha: maldito Naraku!!!!!!! Para colmos no traigo mi colmillo de acero!!

Kagome: / esta niña es tan cálida y tan linda .. puedo percibir cierto poder espiritual desde su interior.. podría ser que.. jaja pero que cosas pienso en momentos como este / ...tal vez quiere decirnos que peleamos contra Naraku y que perdimos...

Niño: aja aja!!! Siempre has sido muy inteligente

Sango: el lugar vacío... no comprendo!!

Kagome: es cierto!! Tu mencionaste algo de un ligar vacío donde no sentías nada!

Miroku: pero el chico dijo que ese lugar se ve solo una vez en la vida.. tal vez se refiere al lugar al que llega el alma al morir, para no sentir nada solo hay que estar muerto, el alma en ese estado solo conserva las emociones de su vida pero no es capaz de crear nuevas, por eso no siente nada..

Una chica delgada de cabello largo y negro muy agitada llego gritando a la casa en busca del chico – escúchame!! Ella no podrá mantenerse así mucho mas!! Tienes que reemplazarla! Si no todo esto no habrá servido de nada!!

Chico: no!!!!! Demonios!! no puedo perderla!! ...Por favor.. Sigan así! Van muy bien! Tienen gran parte del acertijo descifrado, sus vidas y las nuestras están en juego.. si no nos vemos otra vez... olvídenlo.. mucha suerte.. rezaré para que todo salga bien, adiós.

Niña: Rin chan, tengo miedo.. (corriendo hacia ella)

Kagome: Rin?.. Inuyasha ella es..

Inuyasha: eso parece

Sango: creo que estoy mas confundida que antes..

Rin: tranquila.. tu hermana va a estar bien ya lo veras

Miroku: disculpe hermosa señorita, es usted la acompañante de Sesshomaru?

Rin: pues ustedes no deberían haber sabido eso pero ya que la pequeña lo dijo seria tonto negarlo además no afecta en nada que lo sepan, pero no se fijen en mi! Tiene que pensar rápido .. este chico no resistirá mucho mas.. y ella pues..

Niña: esta bien no es así!!

Rin: oye porque no te quedas aquí con los chicos

Niño: si y ya deja de hacer tonterías niñita!!

Inuyasha: bueno bueno bueno!! Ya todo esto me tiene cansado! Quiero volver a nuestro mundo para destruir a Naraku de una vez!, Entonces en que quedamos el malo es Naraku, luchamos contra el y perdimos y...

Miroku: que pasa amigo perro porque pones esa cara

Inuyasha: perdimos... creo que estoy recordando pero no.. no puede ser! El cansancio y la confusión me están haciendo perder la cabeza..

Kagome: porque me miras así, Inuyasha habla! Si no! Ya sabes!!

Sango: espera... creo que también recuerdo algo.. esa sensación.. ya recuerdo porque es!! Esa angustia espantosa que e tenido desde que aparecimos en el tiempo de Kagome, Miroku...

Miroku: amo cuando me llamas así pero...porque esa carita tan triste

Sango: ese día...

Kagome: todos fallecimos.. Dios! Cómo puede ser posible! Ya recuerdo todo!

Inuyasha: si fue así como es que todos estamos aquí!!?

Niño: mi hermana mayor fue la que los trajo, en realidad a sus almas, sus cuerpos son solo una ilusión, pero pueden recuperar sus vidas! Para eso fue todo esto! Justo en el momento en que sus almas salieron ella las tomo y armó esta historia para que el futuro no se desarmara

Miroku: pero como es posible eso...

Chica: (entrando a la sala) mejor yo les explico eso a este pequeñín le va a explotar la cabeza jajjajjaja

Niño: ¬¬

Chica: un ser del futuro nos visitó diciendo que un viajero del tiempo había llegado a la época antigua haciendo cosas que causaron una deformación en la información lineal de esa recta de tiempo, los seres mas elevados espiritualmente del futuro se enteraron y predijeron lo que iba a ocurrir, así mandaron a un guía que nos advirtió y nos dio las herramientas necesarias para corregir el defecto y salvar el futuro que ya existía

Inuyasha: pero que cosas mas complicadas!! Lo único que entiendo es que hay que eliminar a ese viajero!!

Niño: hay señor Inuyasha.. ya decía yo...-.-

Niña: jajajajaa

Kagome: osea que todo ya se dictó.. no se puede optar?

Miroku: no señorita, todos nacemos con un destino, pero dentro de este podemos elegir entre varias opciones

Inuyasha: si si perfectoo pero ahora como volvemos a la época antigua!!!

Niña: adiós

Niño: mucha suerte mas les vale hacer las cosas bien ahora!

Miroku: /ese gesto..podria ser../ (asercandose al niño) dime chico, tu eres hijo de Inuyasha no?

Niño: quee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O,o!!

En ese instante se encontraron caminando por el sengoku, todo normal!

Kagome: volvimos!!!!! Wuuju!! Jajaajaja!!!sii!!!! shippo!!!

Sango: Es Kirara!!!!! -piw!-

Shippo: porque están tan alegres!! Parece como si no nos vieran hace años! Kagome me asfixias!!!

Inuyasha: muy bien!!! Ahora si!! Es una promesa! Todos se cuidan las espaldas! Y si vemos que no tenemos oportunidad huyen!! Me Escucharon!!!!! 

Kagome: a la orden capitán jajjaa

Miroku se acercó a Sango y le tomo la mano – Te amo Sango - ambos se miraron y continuaron su camino..

Shippo: todos están muy extraños!! Que bicho les pico!!!

Kagome: que piensas hacer después de que eliminemos a Naraku?

Inuyasha: no tengo ni idea! Pero tu te quedas conmigo!

Miroku: jajaja Inuyasha el posesivo

Sango: jaja

Inuyasha: de que se rieeen!!! 

Miroku: yo predigo que al menos tendrán tres hijos! jajajajaja

Sango: ahora que lo dices...

Miroku: querida Sango es mejor callar jaja

Inuyasha: ya callenseeee!!!!

Kagome se sonrojo y miro al monje, este asintió con su cabeza y Kagome solo volteo

Miroku: jajaaajajjajjajaa

Inuyasha: dejen de reirseeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que demonios les pasaa!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Y así el Inugami siguió su camino, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez las cosas estuvieran de su parte... .


End file.
